


Thirteen

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He's a thirteen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen

"Okay, okay, okay, enough about our guys, Emma Swan." Ruby yelled above their giggles. They'd just been discussing David and Victor, and how good a boyfriend they are, and Emma was glad that her boyfriend had been kept out of this. She didn't like to share. However, it was time to face the music now, of course Ruby would never have let her get off the hook. "How about our boyfriend? What's he like?"

Even Mary Margaret paid attention now, and Ruby was burning with curiosity while Emma's face started to flush red. She hated talking about her relationship with Killian, not because she was ashamed or anything, but because it felt so damn special that it felt like she didn't want to share it with others. But now Ruby threw her under the bus, and she didn't have a choice. "It's good." she said, trying to brush over it. Seriously, her mom was sitting right there, why did Ruby try to make her do this?

Ruby scoffed, not believing her for a second (and with good reason, it was more than just  _good_ ). Even Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Come on, Emma! You honestly expect us to believe that you've ensnared a pirate with three hundred years of experience with whom your relationship is merely 'good'?" She murmured something that sounded a lot like a very offended 'please'. Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortably, because honestly? She'd never expected them to believe that. Her 'good' hadn't been convincing at all. Emma Swan, lie detector personified, was a terrible liar. But she didn't want to divulge her diverse relationship to them while her mother was sitting right there! That was  _not_  something she wanted Mary Margaret to ever hear. "Emma Swan, out with it!" Emma shook her head, making Ruby roll her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, fine. You can't talk about it with your mom here, I get it. So I won't make you go into details. But you can tell me this: on a scale from one to ten - one being extremely awful and ten being he-makes-me-forget-my-name - how good is Killian in the bed department?"

A heavy silence fell between them, as Emma promptly fell backwards in her chair, the question slightly throwing her off. She chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her answer carefully.

A smile came onto her face as she remembered last night, the way he'd pressed her against the wall in her bedroom, right before he'd thrown her onto the bed and made her come with his words only. He had a way with words, and he damn well knew it.

Her smile widened when she could almost feel his hook running down her body, doing absolutely sinful things to her, while his voice practically was right next to her ear, whispering in her ear of how much she liked it, and how dirty she was. There was definitely something weirdly sexy about that appendage that she couldn't quite explain, and it always made her want to run her hand over the smooth steel. She loved the feeling of that cold, hard hook on her skin.

Emma looked at Ruby who was still sitting impatiently, waiting for her answer, and she bit her lip hard, recalling how Killian dealt with impatience from her. He'd go even slower, dragging out her pleasure until he had her begging for him.

God, he was amazing.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked straight at Ruby, and answered the question honestly. "He's a thirteen."

It was like she'd dropped a bombshell on the wolf girl. Ruby gasped dramatically before launching into a million questions all at once. She wanted to know all the details, details Emma really didn't want to go into, especially not with her mom here. A quick exit would be the best right now, so with a serene and teasing smile, Emma rose from her chair. "Well, I had fun tonight. We should do that again some time."

Ruby yelled her questions at her back until she was out the door, into the cool night air. Emma giggled happily, before burying her hands in her pockets and beginning the short trek home to her pirate who was no doubt waiting up for her to get home. It was ridiculous and sweet, but he always stayed up when she was out so that he could welcome her home. She suspected he knew how cherished it made her feel. She finally had a home, and he knew precisely that she felt that and how to make her feel it every day.

She put her keys in the lock, but before she could turn it to open the door, it was yanked open, pulling her inside promptly. She stumbled right into her pirate's waiting arms. "Welcome home, my love." he whispered before crashing their lips together. "So," he continued before she could say anything else, "thirteen, huh?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she thought only one thing.

_Ruby._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
